Drones, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), are mobile platforms capable of acquiring (e.g., sensing) information, delivering goods, manipulating objects, etc., in many operating scenarios. Drones typically have the ability to travel to remote locations that are inaccessible to manned vehicles, locations that are dangerous to humans, or any other location. Upon reaching such locations, a suitably equipped drone may perform actions, such as acquiring sensor data (e.g., audio, images, video and/or other sensor data) at a target location, delivering goods (e.g., packages, medical supplies, food supplies, engineering materials, etc.) to the target location, manipulating objects (e.g., such as retrieving objects, operating equipment, repairing equipment etc.) at the target location, etc.
Drones are often controlled by a remote user from a command center (e.g., using a remote control, computer device, smart phone, and/or other remote monitor) such that the remote user provides commands to the drone through a wireless communications link to perform actions. More advanced drones are also being developed that are more autonomous (e.g., fully autonomous, semi-autonomous) such that drone guidance systems may assist the remote user or remove the need for the remote user altogether. These fully autonomous drones may be configured to follow an individual or group of individuals or monitor a location where individuals may be present. The drone may then provide services to these individuals, which may require the drone to authenticate the individual as a user of the drone and/or service using a primary authentication such as a verbal username and password. However, in certain situations the primary authentication may not be appropriate such as when the individual is with other people, the individual has a medical condition that prohibits the individual from providing the primary authentication, and/or the location of the individual is prohibitive.